


Just A Dream

by Pagea (orphan_account)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb little fic in which Zach expresses his feelings for you through an explanation of his most recent lucid dream lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my Elsen/reader lmao can you tell? Anyway it just wasn't going the way I was intending it to do so I made into this. Maybe I'll incorporate this into a longer series if you'd like. Let me know in the comments; but for now just enjoy this if u can

[redacted by author out of embarassment]


End file.
